


Put On A Show For Em'

by LtPinkRebel



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Cops, Fluff, M/M, R & R Connection - Freeform, Raywood, briefly geoff, gta verse, im raywood trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 11:30:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3648702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LtPinkRebel/pseuds/LtPinkRebel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So the boys are out on a heist when Ryan & Ray kinda have to hide from  the cops. Ryan grabs Ray and pulls him in to an alley to make it look like an act for the cops. But Ray thought it was real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Put On A Show For Em'

**Author's Note:**

> So like yea i was just sitting around thinking about another fic when i thought this would be cute so enjoy! <3

It was just another heist, and Ray & Ryan were just trying to hide from the cops; Per usual. Ray turned left onto the highway to get him and Ryan to their usual hiding spot, but there was a roadblock.  
"Fuck, Ryan we gotta go somewhere else, our spot is fucked!" Ray practically screamed, even though Ryan was literally right behind him on Ray's motorcycle.  
Ryan looked at the roadblock and silently swore. "Turn left, I know where we can go!" Ray followed Ryan's instructions even though he was wondering what the hell Ryan was thinking, because they were heading right back into the city.  
"Go into that alleyway over there!" Ryan pointed at an alleyway near the LSPD, and Ray made a sharp turn to avoid a cop slamming into them. Ray sped up enough that Ryan almost fell off the bike,  
"Next time try and not fling me off the bike thanks!" Ray cringed at the Ryan's yell in his ear. Ray said a quick sorry as he got into the alleyway and turned off the bike. "What no-" He was cut off as Ryan grabbed him and pushed him up against the wall.  
"Ryan what are y-" He was cut off yet again by Ryan smashing his lips into his.  
Ray's head was swimming with confusion as to why Ryan was kissing him, i mean Ryan doesn't like him right? The cops walked by the alley way and caught sight of the pair "Fucking teenagers," and walked away. Ray started to moan Ryan's name as Ryan moved down to nip at Ray's neck.  
"Ry..Ryan..Ryannn" Ray started to breathe heavy and moan as His skin got warmer with more pleasure. "Ray I think the cops are gone"  
Ryan detached himself from Ray's neck. "You know for someone who says they can't act, you sure did a good job acting hehe" Ray's smile dropped as he realized that it was just for show. "Yeah, haha, pretty great." Ryan could see something was up as Ray's whole  
demeanor changed. "Ray are you-"  
"Im fine let's just fucking go" Ray cut Ryan off with spite. "But Ray-" Ray got in Ryan's face "Ryan I said im fine, let's go." Ray got on the motorbike and waited for Ryan to  
get on.  
"Ray -" "Ryan-"  
"Just shut up for a second Ray, look there is obviously something wrong here, so  
im not getting on that bike until you tell me what's wrong." Ray looked at  
Ryan then turned the ignition key.  
"I guess you're walking home then" Ray fired up the engine, but Ryan quickly pulled the key out and put it in his jacket pocket.  
"Guess you're walking home too unless you tell me what's up."  
Ray Sighed and just sat on the bike looking up into the Los Santos sun.  
"Is this about us kissing?" Ray looked at Ryan expectedly, as if Ryan would catch  
the "No Duh" look. Apparently Ryan did catch it.  
"Ray, I'm sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable by kissing you, I was just trying-" Ray sighed before he went livid, "I know you just wanted to keep us hidden from the fucking cops because someone fucked up planning the goddamn heist! And to top it off the guy I accidental kinda fell in love with has the nerve to pull me into an alleyway and make out with me so we can distract the fucking cops!" Ray took a deep breath and pushed himself off the bike to walk home, but Ryan standing there shell shocked grabbed him by the elbow.  
"You... You think I don't feel the same way? I'm serious, Ray what the fuck? I wouldn't have kissed you if I didn't love you back!" Ray looked at Ryan with hesitance. "What?" Was all Ray could get out before Ryan pushed him back up against the wall.  
"Fucking listen to me Ray, I LOVE YOU!" Ryan smashed their lips together with more force than the first time, and Ray kissed back harder.  
"I fucking love you and you fucking love me and thats how it is Ray!" Ryan mumbled between kisses. All of a sudden their mics crackled and Geoff's voice broke through.  
"Hey cunts get to the fucking house and stop sucking faces!" The crackle drowned out. Ray & Ryan shared one last kiss and broke apart.  
"We should probably go you know, he'll kick our asses if we come back late." Ray chuckled at Ryan's statement and agreed. Ryan gave Ray his keys back, and Ray started the bike up.  
"The R & R Connection has no brakes!" Ray screamed out as they took off for the house.


End file.
